Gameshub/Autumn Games Guide 2015: Family-Friendly
Skylanders: SuperChargers September 20, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation3, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, iPad Activision LEGO Dimensions September 27, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation3, Nintendo Wii U Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition Available Now, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation3, PS Vita, Nintendo Wii U, PC, Mobile Disney As children we all fantasized about our toys coming to life and interacting with us. With the release of Skylanders Superchargers, Lego Dimensions, and Disney Infinity 3.0, our dreams have now become a reality! No longer is it necessary to play pretend. All three of these games allow you to watch your fantasy face-offs come to life on your T.V. screen. Admin/Community quote: “I'm most excited for the upcoming character reveals, because it's always fun to see who's going to be in the game next. I have my fingers crossed for Gravity Falls :D” - Dragonian King Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer September 25, Nintendo 3DS Nintendo The Animal Crossing series is a simulation game that follows players as they move into a new town, where they meet and interact with their neighbors and enjoy their relaxing new life building a home, fishing, and catching bugs. But now, it’s time for the players to take get a job as Happy Home Designers! Players work as an employee of Nook's Homes, designing homes for other animal villagers based around their suggestions. The more homes you successfully design, the more furniture elements you unlock. The game integrates with amiibo cards as well, allowing players to design homes for major characters such as Tom Nook and K.K. Slider. Admin/Community quote: “I find that I love the game because it is a fresh take on the series. I'm looking forward to the next installment because I'd love to see some of the new home designing elements being implemented in future games, and players should look into the game because it's something that no one has ever seen before from Animal Crossing that everyone will enjoy!” - HOAFanguying Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon November 20, Nintendo 3DS Nintendo The Pokémon franchise has been represented in a variety of game genres, so why not roguelikes? In this latest 3DS exclusive, dungeons are randomly generated, so you will never explore the same one twice. Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon takes place in a world inhabited solely by Pokémon, so you forego the typical trainer and choose your playable character and partner from a selection of 20 Pokémon as you set out on an adventure to discover why Pokémon are being turned into stone. Battle alongside Legendary and Mythical Pokémon from a cast that features all 720 discovered Pokémon. Just Dance 2016 October 20, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo WiiU, Nintendo Wii Ubisoft Just Dance is back with a new trick up its sleeve - or at least attached to the end of it. This year’s game foregoes extra accessories and instead introduces a new control system where anyone with a smartphone can play. Just download the new controller app, connect to the same Wi-Fi network as your console, and you are all set. This year’s tracklist includes hits such as “Uptown Funk” by Mark Ronson Ft. Bruno Mars and “All About That Bass” by Meghan Trainor, as well as tracks by Jason Derulo, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, and more. There is also an all-new Gold Edition that includes the game plus a 3-month subscription to Just Dance Unlimited, a new subscription streaming service featuring over 150 tracks and counting from previous Just Dance games. Super Mario Maker Available Now, Nintendo WiiU Nintendo An interesting break from traditional Mario games, Super Mario Maker gives the player the tools to create and share their own custom Mario levels with other players around the world. Those just interested in playing rather than creating have a nearly endless library of community generated levels to choose from, though the game really shines for those willing to sink their teeth into the creation tools and get a taste of game design themselves. Yoshi's Wooly World October 16, Nintendo WiiU Nintendo An adorable platformer set in a beautiful world made entirely from yarn, Mario’s dino buddy Yoshi returns for another adventure. Battling the evil wizard Kamek, Yoshi runs, jumps, flings balls of yarn, and uses his trademark tongue to swallow enemies. Yoshi’s Wooly World features local co-op play and a difficulty level appropriate for younger players